The End All of All Ends
by Lain of the Weird
Summary: The end of well... you'll see. It's all about the break up of the gang. Rated for gore and probably a lot of other things. But primarily gore.
1. The Field

Notes/Disclaimer: I honestly had no idea that anyone still cared about this. But I came home to find that someone had reviewed. Therefore I'm going to repost this chapter and the one before it. After that – we'll see how it goes. If more people like it- there may be more.

She stands at the edge of a burning stand of trees in the middle of Inu-Yasha's forest, fires giving a flickering quality to the blood covered, trampled grass that covers the small battle field. Her grey eyes roam the ground, and tears gather on her lower eyelids, silently flowing down her cheeks, falling unchecked onto her torn, bloodied and burned blouse. She ignores the gremlin carcasses littering the field, most of them scattered into many pieces, but her gaze stops on her fallen companions, bile trying to rise into her throat. She clenches her teeth and forces herself to etch their appearances into her memory, so they're deaths will not be forgotten

Little Shippo, nearly all his skin and fluffy fur charred to ash, revealing white bone beneath the ashes, and the faint scent of burned chicken wafting from him, assaults her nose. Sango with her limp, nearly flaccid lower half staining the ground on one side of the clearing, while her top half mars the other. Her ghastly pale face, gleaming with sweat mirrors the flames, and Kagome hears her painful breathing slow, but the woman still doesn't die, her eyes clenched against the pain that was beginning to throb as her heart gives out. A few feet away lies Miroku, and his hand resting against the dying woman's arm was his last gesture of comfort before he died, the blood from his throat still trickling from the enormous gash that severed his arteries and flayed is windpipe open for the carrion to investigate. And Inu-Yasha. Kagome swallows once and forces herself to look at her fallen protector, she owed him that much. It was the only way she could think of to repay him for the countless times he had fought the demons that would have killed her. It was the only way she could thank him for all the times he had come when she had needed him the most. Her teary grey eyes meet empty amber ones, unblinking as blood and brain fluid flood into those eyes. They had once been so full of arrogance, those eyes, at times brimming with tenderness, impetuousness, and even, a few times, love. Now blank, they lie vacant open beneath a massive cut revealing moist purple-grey brain, the white of bone, and the red clarity of blood. Kagome bites her lip, fighting the bile that again threatens to emerge. She couldn't let Him see her be sick, wouldn't –couldn't- give Him the satisfaction. He had won all of this, but she wouldn't, she couldn't let Him win her surrender as well. Blood begins flowing from her lip where shed had bitten through the skin, flowing down her chin, adding yet another stain on her once white blouse. She would not surrender, not after he destroyed her world, murdered her friends, her love.

He smiles slightly at the girl on the other side of the clearing, a bone chilling expression on a face of ice. He sniffs slightly, ignoring the blood of many and smoke that would have stifled all of the scent of one lone girl to all but the few most powerful demons of Japan. He tastes the air for her power, and nods to himself, finding the situation absolutely perfect. The horror of having to watch her long time friends brutally murdered in front of her eyes had shocked the child into weakness. A seed of his magic, shoots off his claw tip to fly at the girl's heart. It buries itself between her breasts, burning through the cloth and entering her skin, leaving a silvery star shaped scar on her flesh. Piercing her heart, it imbeds itself in the tissue to wait for its owner's command. With a whispered command the power of the magic goes into dormancy, and all the pieces are in place.

Kagome grunts as something makes a cut right between her breasts, and something inside her snaps. From inside her sea of hurt, she feels energy flare up from within her and throws her arms wide, as though embracing an unavoidable death. An orb of white hot light flings itself out of her body, hurtling the demons far away. Her companions had died trying to destroy them, now nearly all of them were vaporized as they came in contact with the pure energy of a priestess.

He smiles as he's thrown far back into the heart of the Western Lands. Everything was perfect. Simply perfect. He turns his back and flies off, back to his castle.

The orb contracts and covers only the clearing, every fire immediately stifled under the magic, and the smoke flows away as though pushed by heavy winds. The light changes color slightly, still hot, but this time the energy tinged now the steel blue color of a glacier. It becomes more intense over where Miroku lies, and tissues began knitting back together, forming arteries, the windpipe, and many thick layers of skin to cover the now working body. The monk's fingers twitch slightly and he begins breathing, softly, but with increasing strength.

Two shields slide down from the orb that enclosed the friends, a solid white light blocking both halves of Sango's body from view. The shields pulse as though a heartbeat stirs them and they slam into each other, the shields disappearing to leave a complete woman behind.

Kagome takes a deep breath and watches soft pink flesh bloom from beneath the ash, the charred skin falling away from fresh brown fur and rosy skin. The orb contracts until it surrounds only Inu-Yasha and begins to slowly knit the brain back together, fluid flowing from his eyes, against gravity and into the brain, as his skull hardens, and skin grows. The orb disintegrates, and Kagome is vaguely aware of her legs crumbling. A wave of sleep surrounds her completely, and she falls to the ground. The tiny spark busies itself with repairing its host's body, healing the cuts with a silver glow. Gently it erases her memory of Him and settles into dormancy.


	2. The Bone Eater's Well

Disclaimer: Well. Duh. I don't own Inu-Yasha. I don't see why anyone would want to. Owning a regular god is hard enough. Thank you very much. Rumiko Takahashi has the rights, yada yada yadaaaah.

Kagome opens her eyes, the roof of Kaede's house swimming and spinning in front of her eyes before settling to where it belongs, motionless and a good distance away from where she had thought it to be. Her eyes flutter as an ancient face hovers over her vision, and she gives Kaede a feeble smile. "Good morning Lady Kaede." She murmurs, her head beginning to clear, the battle against an army of gremlins returning. She sits up slowly, and blinks again.

Kaede shakes her head, "Nay child, 'tis nearly evening now. And ye ought to be resting. That was quite the display of power, according to the flares remaining there."

Kagome shakes her head, ignoring the wave of dizziness and stands up. "I'm fine Lady Kaede, really." She takes a step forward, still insisting to the priestess that she really felt fine, as Inu-Yasha enters the hut, the grass tapestry that covers the door swinging slightly behind him.

"Kaede, I-" he breaks off mid sentence as he gets a glimpse of Kagome out of the corner of his eye, and turns to her. "Thank the gods, Kagome…" Again, he breaks off mid sentence and sniffs, an oddly familiar scent of bitter magic stinging his sensitive nose. He turns his head slightly and glances at her rout of the corner of his eye, studying her aura. Instead of the pearly gold glow that he had come to expect, the gold was more metallic, and stained with an acid green. Well shit. He knew that color from his run ins with the post mortem Kikyo. He grabs Kagome's wrist, ignoring the fact that his claws draw blood, and the whimper she releases at the pain. He drags her out of the hut, leaving a rather disgruntled Kaede behind.

Picking her up, he flies to the Bone Eater's well, his ears flat against his head to ignore her screams. He alights on the turf and drops Kagome on her behind before letting her have it. "How long have you been hiding this, wench?" He growls, his eyes flashing red. On an intellectual level, he knows that this is strictly unnecessary. But he was never an intellectual, now was he? "Did you know you harbored such great evil when you brought it here! Stupid bitch!" He takes a deep breath and screams, "I hate you!" _What am I saying?_ He wonders, feeling detached from himself. Do I really hate her? Of course he hates her. He hates how she is always so close, so intoxicating. He hates that she is someone that he could only look at and dream about, but never truly have. It was torture, being so close to someone who could make him just want to act like a big puppy and follow her around, begging for attention. So hate, while technically inaccurate suits his emotions just fine.

Kagome looks at Inu-Yasha, making a valiant attempt to hold back her tears. She looks at him sadly, not even remotely considering sitting him. She just couldn't do that, not now. "B-but, I _saved_ you." She protests, albeit somewhat feeble.

Inu-Yasha's vision swims with red for what seems like an eternity. "You, WHAT!" He shrieks, startling a flock of crows into flight, cawing their annoyance at having been disturbed. "You saved me! You stupid bitch, I WAS DEAD! We were all dead. You saved nothing. No one. Except yourself." He growls, snarling with cruelty and spits, "I hate you more than any mortal possibly could fathom." And he means it, with every bone in his body, and every fiber of his being. In his mind, hating Kagome would free him from everything, carrying away the weight of responsibility. His feelings, the Jewel, even his life of indecision washes away as he announces those words.

"Sit." Kagome interrupts his tirade softly, her nearly whispered word sending him face first into the soft earth of the clearing. She lifts his head from the dirt, her cool hands and cradles it, forcing him to look at her. Her face reflects the weariness of all she had seen. So much won, and so much lost in the blink of an eye. Her expression reminded so much like Kikyo's face before she had died. She strokes his cheek with one soft finger. "If you hate me, I'll leave." She whispers and her voice and face are emotionless, in a stark contrast to the tears that fall from her eyes onto the half demon's cheeks.

Inu-Yasha brushes the water on his cheeks away, his eyes suddenly shining with fevered eagerness. "So you will remove the rosary?"

Kagome's heart convulses beneath her breastbone. Inu-Yasha had only ever wanted material things from her. First it was the Jewel, now this. He never truly wanted anything to do with her. His own petty desires had protected her, nothing more. "No, Inu-Yasha." She replies, her whispered words curt. "Because of my love for you, the beads are going to remain on. Don't ever forget me." Something stirs inside her, and winds rush around her, whipping sailor suit into a frenzy as she lifts off into the sky.

As she disappears from sight, Inu-Yasha jumps to his feet, and screams after her, "I hate you, Kagome!" The small black dot vanishes into the sky, and he allows himself to collapse in front of the well, his shoulders shaking as he sobs. Sunlight causes the trails of tears to glitter as they fall to the earth. What's happening? What can I do to bring her back?

So this is how it's going to work. I get at least five reviews or a brilliant idea: I update. I love you guys, but I'm a lot busier now than when I first started this – not to mention I had about three chapters written in advanced and my computer ATE THEM. So, it's really up to you.


End file.
